


Tomorrow's Just an Excuse Away

by caoty



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caoty/pseuds/caoty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and lies of Teddy Lupin, a sixteen-year-old human war memorial in an existential crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow's Just an Excuse Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new, and from HPFF. I don't expect anyone to read this.

_Nothing is certain  
At this time of day  
You could reverberate  
You could decay._  
-The Dresden Dolls, The Mouse and the Model

A Tape Recording

So. Wednesday, my place, a stupid hour. Wait – _tempus_ – four-fifty three a.m., what the hell is wrong with me. It’s full moon. Oh, right, that’s why I’m still awake. I can never sleep on full moon, I get all keyed up, it’s annoying especially since there was one right before my Astronomy OWL exam, why the full moon couldn’t have been on that night – could’ve got an O easy then, as it is I nearly missed Canis Major, the brightest fucking star in the sky – yeah, why it couldn’t have been on the night I will never know. Anyway. Merlin on a cracker, this is... I don’t even know why I’m doing this to be honest, it’s not like I’m gonna get insight from a fucking cassette recorder am I?

[a sigh is heard; a rustling of fabric, as if someone is fidgeting]

It’s weird, not having anyone to talk to that can, y’know, understand. I mean I’m sure Harry can sort of relate, but he’s proud of it, kind of, even if he doesn’t admit it. He’s a war hero descended from war heroes, isn’t he, he’s always been part of the good side, he’s always been a symbol but... yeah. _Hero_. And me? I’m more like a war memorial really, Ted Tonks and Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin – speaking of which no-one says it but that’s an abomination of a name, seriously who does that to an innocent little baby, I’ve always wanted to say that, can you tell, but I couldn’t say that to Andromeda, it’d upset her.

You’ll have realised by now that I don’t call any of them Mum or Dad or Grandma or Granddad. I’ve never called Andromeda Grandma or Mum and she’s never asked me to really, we’ve always been like that, I couldn’t imagine it any other way. And the others... they just seem a bit like names to me you know? Like Merlin or how I guess Harry would if I didn’t know him. Wait, who am I even talking to – fuck that, it doesn’t matter anyway.

[nothing but the sound of steady, controlled breathing for five seconds; another rustling of fabric]

I don’t like all this... detachment? Yeah, detachment. Makes me paranoid I’m going to end up like Victor Frankenstein, you know, all like solitude was my only consolation and that, direct quote by the way. I might as well find consolation in solitude I guess. Nobody understands me, my situation, my thoughts, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera, I don’t mean to whine honestly. Common teenager stereotype. Common Ravenclaw stereotype. But it’s true though in my case right? Merlin, this is ridiculous. Look at me, I sound like Draco in one of Ron’s stories. I’m going to try and sleep now, it’s almost sunrise and maybe I’ll complain less in the morning. ‘Night.

[a click. End of recording.]

A Note

_August 3, 1998._

_Dora,_

_You and the child are both infinitely better off without me._

_Remus_


End file.
